I Loved You First
by Iyeshana
Summary: Haruka's first memory is of her imaginary friend Michiru, whom she holds onto until she's seventeen. That is the year when she discovers that not only can she fall in love with her princess, but sometimes imagination can become a frightening reality.
1. My Suspension & Guardian

_Note to readers: This is an alternate universe, and characters will be different than they are in the series. I see Haruka and Michiru more as they are in the manga, but I am also using a more vulnerable Haruka. Michiru is much the same, but you will see more of them both as the story progresses. They are also not "cousins" or "friends" in this story, the way they've been portrayed in the english anime, so you have been warned. _

_I took the title from Regina Spektor's beautiful song "Samson".. It will relate to this story as it progresses, so please give it a listen! _

_The plot will eventually explain itself, so please be patient. I hope you keep reading, because I have thought this story out well and I think you will enjoy it if you love Haruka and Michiru even half as much as I do. :)_

_**I Loved You First **_

Introduction: My Suspension

When I was a child, everything was very black and white. There were princes and princesses, heroes and villains, but no mixture of the two. Nothing close to gray.

I first experienced gray in the afternoons after second grade classes. My friend and I would slip to the quiet of my backyard to run races, fight dragons, and watch the fairies have picnics in the treetops. We liked to play games of make-believe, especially princes and princesses. But since there were no boys, I was the voted prince. I was named the rescuer.

I remember running... running like the small expanse of wet grass stretched on forever. I remember the fight with the dragon not being easy. I was thrown onto my back, and then had to crawl back up the hill, doing anything to reach her. My princess. I had been struck by this beast, and with my last dying breath I demanded a kiss.

That was my first memory of true rejection.

In that moment of gray I felt a tinge of shame amongst it all. Why would I ask such a thing, let alone expect to get it? And why would I share such a deep desire? I quickly convinced myself that pretending to be a prince was imaginary, the way fairies and dragons were. Still, that afternoon in my backyard made the pretend feel very real.

She dismissed it as make-believe, and we went back to being aliens. I used my swing-set as a space ship, and we went far away together. She came back down to earth, but I didn't. No, I only watched as she landed, feet firmly on the ground while I remained trapped in the gray area.

I was –I am– suspended here.

----

Things change. People change.

I made myself fall in love with a young boy who was into the same stuff as me. To keep myself grounded I bonded with him over... ground. Dirt, to be more precise. I took up dirtbiking, and he was there on the track. Someone knowledgeable, he helped me break out of newbie status.

He became my best friend, my young boyfriend... and the brother of one of the most gorgeous girls I ever met. Yes, I fell in... _like _with his sister.

I don't think she liked me the same way. We kissed once, on a dare, but it was so quick that she probably doesn't remember, even if I harbour the memory the same way I harbour all memories of kisses. That's the main difference between me and most other girls: to them kisses with other girls "don't count".

Everything ends the same. The girls went back to being grounded, to come back down to earth, but they still got to see the view from the gray area if only for a brief moment. They saw what I see every day, marvelled at its beauty, then took the mile-long trip back.

They can afford round trips.

My second memory of true rejection was when that boyfriend dumped me and his sister never talked to me again. Sure, there were the awkward moments when we'd strike up conversation and lie to ourselves–we'd play pretend that it was old times again– but at the end of the day we were no more friends than I was with the fairies in my backyard. She went to join the other figments of my imagination.

----

Those may have been memories of my first rejection, but they weren't my first memories of love. No, my first love was long before those, when I thought that love only existed between princes and princesses.

Her name is Michiru, and she has been everything, and nothing, at the same time.

Any sane person would call her my imaginary friend.

----

Every day that I can remember, Michiru has been around. Sometimes only in spirit, but most times in a physical manifestation that can somehow leave me both breathless and gasping for air. We grew up together, her being a child alongside me that would keep me from crying–whether it was in a crib or from a scraped knee.

I recognized her solely as beauty, apparent as the salty breeze off an ocean or frost covering my window. She watched, kept guard, but was stealthy and silent, her eyes penetrating the mirror through my own with the ability to knock my heart into my stomach.

I would whisper to her in the dark, under the comforter of my bed. I told her how the dark scared me, and she held the hand that once grasped for a flashlight. She told me that there were worse things to be afraid of than spirits in the darkness. It was with the sadness, the reverence of a true ghost, so I knew not to ask her about it again. The next night I wasn't afraid of the spirits: I used the time to pray that Michiru would be sent to heaven.

She would come in pieces, eyes one day and hands the next. She was never whole, though she tried desperately to be complete for me. She retained a hollow face one afternoon, glimmering silver though no more there than she'd ever been. It was enough. It was beautiful. I knew I couldn't have invented the skin that was nothing more than a breath of air, the hair hanging to where her shoulders would have been before disappearing into wisps of thin smoke. I wasn't an inventor of what could be perceived as perfection.

But in her efforts to make herself into something more tangible, she lost her voice. It remained only when she laughed, the eerie echoing of church bells that kept me up late at night. I secretly longed for her to tell me I was safe before I slept–she had become my security blanket.

Years after the other children grew out of their imaginary friends, mine continued to follow me like some doomed phantom, expression forlorn and eyes downcast. The only time she would smile is if I took her to the beach, where she stared into the waves as if they held promises. Inches of her translucent dress would be submersed as the tide came in. And then, after hours of waiting and watching, I would see her mouth turn upwards slightly. This was barely even a glimpse of a smile, but my eyes would flood at the hope of her happiness.

The summer before I turned seventeen faded slowly, along with my prayers that she would go back to being content. I waited with her by the ocean from morning to night, until I was freezing cold, even if it was pouring rain. She was distant, sorrowful, eyes always looking through me. It was the brief moment her limpid eyes turned turquoise that I realized that she had never been happy here–only lovely.

----

The night before my birthday I remember her acting strangely–less distant. When I went to turn off the light she made eye contact with me, her eyes the most aquamarine they'd ever been. The most human. Her hand went for the light switch, the struggle evident in her eyes as she stared hopelessly at her fingers. They were reaching, growing more solid as they neared the point of touching it. She pulled them back for a moment, examining, and just as she was about to give up, to let her hand fall, it was solid and had a hint of colour below the surface. It held just a slight beige tone. It was strange seeing that –the hand floating while attached to the ghost body– but when she turned on the light the feeling of joy had overwhelmed me.

Here I had thought that my Michiru was doomed to never feel anything again. I had feared more than anything that she would never feel the waves lapping against her legs when she went to the beach, but here she was turning off the light. She had touched it; she'd _felt _it. She'd learned to feel.

I felt that hand on my arm guiding me to my bed, and although it wasn't the warmest hand, it was certainly comforting. I felt it smooth the hair away from my face, my cheek being cupped in her palm. My guardian may have been voiceless but now I knew she was here. If I could feel her hand, and if she could feel me, than we were either both real or neither of us were. And I couldn't have cared less which way it was.

I started, jolting upright as I heard her whisper –actually say– something I thought I would never hear from her lips. "Haru..ka," she breathed, the three syllables an utmost struggle, "Hap..py.. Birth..day."

----

Chapter One: Guardian

I was so stunned that for a moment I imagined the air evaporating between us, until I was also lost for words. I needed air to speak, but my lungs weren't working the way they always had. I just stared at her tangible form, the paper-thin skin and hair that mirrored waves. The eyes that now seemed more of this earth, less of her distant solar system.

She was impatient, didn't wait for the response that I hadn't even been forming. "It took.. so much practice, Haruka." –I loved how she repeated my name the way I would repeat hers if she wasn't invisible to eyes other than mine– "but now.. now I've made this form, this voice, so I can say the things I couldn't when you were younger... Why I'm here."

When she said it like that.. It was almost as if I _hadn't _created her. That she wasn't a fantasy or illusion, but a person if you could call her that. It made me wonder if she was thinking this, or if she was telling me I wasn't crazy because my unconscious had told her so.

The true test of whether or not I was crazy would be if I could invent someone like Michiru. She was so complex, so beautiful, so encompassed with raw emotion. Using just the power of her eyes she spoke volumes, when I had always been socially inept. Could I create someone so superior to mankind? The answer was a plain, obvious, no. I was not that creative, and could not believe that I was capable, so I chose to believe her instead.

"What you couldn't say..," I paused longer than she had, "when I was younger?"

She nodded, the turquoise mane of curls turning into the briefest of waterfalls. "It was a long story, not the kind that seven, ten, or even twelve year olds can comprehend. I'm not entirely sure that you won't run senseless.. But I've had faith in you, Haruka."

Faith. I shivered as she murmured my name, the breath of it sounding like a god's prayer. What did she have to pray for? Her freedom from the confines of my company?

She waited, but I was still slightly breathless. Dizzy. It was a sunless hour of the morning, and my imaginary friend was telling me she was all too real. With conviction.

"There were no spirits that scared you when we were children, Haruka, you held the hand of one. A very real one." She smiled, for the first time since the summer on the beach, and I mirrored her.

"A spirit of waves? A ghost of Christmas past? A _what _exactly?" I was shocked at the light quality of my voice, a tone I hadn't heard myself use since I was.. well a child.

She laughed, but it wasn't an echo. It sounded like a captured recording of fairies singing. "A ghost of a little girl. One who died before she could meet you."

We both fell silent, me staring at her while she sat like a stone on the edge of my bed. The distance seemed both small and large, and I found myself fighting to embrace her. That was what I usually did when a girl was upset, right? Hold her? Except Michiru had usually been doing the holding, and this didn't seem like the right moment. There were things I still didn't understand.

"I always wondered why you looked so desolate," I began, stuttering slightly on the last word. "But I guess it's because you're...dead?" that really hadn't come out quite the way I'd intended, and I instantly regretted it.

She shook her head slightly. "I was never _born, _Haruka. I don't know what it's like to be alive. And I've never desired anything other than to protect you. I felt that without my voice, I couldn't tell you that you were safe, loved, alive. You were always fine, though, even without me." The sadness in her eyes returned, starting to hang onto her entire face until she became the piece of driftwood she had been for the past few years.

"Not true. Not at all –" My heart was overwhelmed as I spoke her name aloud "–_Michiru_. You were all I could hang onto, sometimes, that piece of childhood. Even if I loved a boyfriend.. A girl.. I still hung onto you. Did you think that I took you to the beach every day to watch the waves myself? No, I went there to see _you _smile. That was how I enjoyed myself."

She looked reverent, the sadness fading but the distance returning. "Perhaps it wasn't so much of a loss for them to bring me back, then, for you. Your happiness is worth it to me. No matter what," she swore, and the intensity was what broke through my veil, the tears falling free of my eyelashes.

I felt her protective grasp, the thin arms that still seemed to surround me. Despite the inches I had on her, that it was her head under my chin, I felt like I was the one being protected. Though she looked more like the princess, the one to be kept hidden from monsters, I felt like she was really my prince. Now, with her eyes closed, cheek turned into my chest, she looked less like a princess and more like an _angel. _But I supposed that was what she was, my guardian. And I had to try to let her rescue me, because it was her role. Maybe if she rescued me, she could keep herself together.

----

_AN: there it is, the first chapter. There will be much more to come, I think, as I can't stop writing this story! I'm not entirely sure where I see it going, but I know it will be much the same as this, the tragic element with the fairy tale and romantic aspects as well. _

_Please__** review**__. I want to know that someone is reading this, and enjoying it. Constructive criticism is also appreciated. What do you think of it so far, good or bad? _


	2. Sensitive

"_The undertow would take me down,_

_The waves take me home_

_I will live and die like the sea..._

_Gentle listener, this is why I sing,_

_Sweet confusion, you'll be my only child"_

_-The Sea, by Final Fantasy_

Chapter Two: Sensitive

I was at the beach, a frigid wind whipping over the rocks onto my bare shoulders. I shivered, doubled over, realizing just how bare I was, and just how little fat I had on my bones. I inched towards the water, watching as the beach rocks took a pounding. It was not a good day for swimming, I decided, but I could not remember in the slightest where I had lain my clothing.

Just as I was about to turn around, I saw a silver glint on the water, the light reflecting brightly into my eyes. I peered, curious, into the depths to see scale upon rolling scale rise from the waves. Whatever it was, it was getting closer by the second.

A head rose, bright aqua hair plastered to it and sticking to its–her–back. I could tell that it was a she now, with breasts covered in the same silver scale, making her flesh seem like it was composed of tiny mirrors. She pulled herself up onto a rock, my eyes following the curve of her back to where her legs touched the water. They were attached by thin membrane, making them a beautiful, thin tail. Of course it was not to be upstaged by her body, which looked like that of a goddess the way it curved in all the right places.

She smiled in a strangely sweet way to me, raising her wet hand in a half wave. Her hand turned, finger curving for me to come to her. I didn't feel my feet move, but I felt the impact of the numbingly cold water on my naked body, the wave which invaded my lungs. Her cold hands pulled me free, and when the water left my ears I could hear her church bell laughter.

"Michiru," I breathed, before I felt the warmth and agony of her kiss. The sort of kiss that was meant to make you think you were safe. The kind that betrayed you. When she broke away I realized she was holding me, and it made me feel much, much smaller than before. In her scales I could see the image of a small child.. My reflection. I had been reduced to almost nothing.

"Haruka," she whispered, but it was hard to hear her at all. Her voice sounded strange, like a seashell changing her words to waves. "Haruka?" Her voice was intensified now. "It's morning."

This was something I understood. It was morning, time to awaken from the hybrids of dreams and nightmares that plagued me. This was the time of day I dreaded most–the place between the sleep and waking world. I kept my eyes closed, hoping to slip back into unconsciousness.

"Haruka?" I felt a hand on my back, then, pressing firmly between my shoulder blades. I winced but managed to keep my eyes closed. "Please, Haruka."

I sighed, pulling the blanket up around my face. "Michiru.. I want to sleep just a while longer."

"Why?" she demanded, pulling the covers out from around me. "So you can have more dreams that make you cry in your sleep? You shouldn't spend too much time in dreams.. They're dangerous."

I smiled, finally resigning to opening my eyes. "Even though you have a voice now, I think you made more sense before you started to talk," I teased. She narrowed her eyes, but smiled when she realized I was making a joke. The giggle that eventually resonated was well worth the wait.

"If I retrieve some clothes from your closet, will you at least sit up?" I understood now that she was trying my brand of humour, and failing, but it was interesting to see her trying to make conversation with me when I was half asleep.

"Yeah, sure," I said, liking the idea of Michiru fetching me things in the morning. I didn't know if it would become customary, though, so it wasn't best to get used to it.

She was quickly poking around my closet, then, throwing clothes on the floor and reaching way in the back. "I had no idea you had dresses, Haruka!" she said, holding out the silk, baby blue dress Setsuna had bought for me.

"I don't," I said, my cheeks turning hot. "That one's for graduation, but I'm thinking about getting a suit anyway.. It won't look as weird."

She threw it on the floor with half of my wardrobe. "I've always wondered why you stopped wearing dresses.. You used to look so cute! I know the tracksuits are for racing, but why do you wear the boy's uniform to school?" It seemed more like she was talking to herself than to me.

"Alright, alright, enough with the interrogation," I interrupted. "Can you just pass me the white blouse and burgundy jacket? And the dark green pants, please."

She sighed, fiddling with the hangers. "...fine. It's just that I'm realizing now that even though I understood so much about you by being near and observing, there are still so many things I wanted to ask, or just say to you."

I smirked. "Such as..?"

"Well, I know you envy girls with shorter hair... First I wondered if it was attraction, or if you wanted it cut. And then I thought it was strange that you didn't cut it..." She looked down.

I turned around, quickly replacing my nightshirt with the blouse. "I've always wanted to cut it, but I just can't. I think it's because.. I... well I've always had long hair..It was the way my mama and papa would have wanted it."

She ran her hand down my arm in understanding. "It was none of my business anyway," she said, and paused a minute, looking away politely while I finished dressing. "Your.. Setsuna is making a special breakfast downstairs."

I smiled wryly. "Setsuna's been my guardian for a long time, Michiru. She knows I like to take my time in the morning."

She laughed lightly, and half-smiled. "That's true."

"Shouldn't you get ready too?" I asked, unsure. "I mean you look...great, but you're wearing a nightdress, Michiru."

She closed her eyes briefly. "I'm ... not exactly sure. Since I obtained my new form I haven't been around anyone besides you. I can touch things, so I'm assuming if I bumped into them they could feel it. I know that some people can see me...you call them _sensitives? _Psychics? But some other people might just see floating clothes, and that would be a strange conversation."

I nodded, this all made sense. "Well you're always going to be a bit of a standout," I teased. "But I think floating clothes would be a very bad thing. We'll use today as a.. test of sorts. You a_re_ coming to school with me, I assume."

"You always assume correctly."

We spent a long time just sitting on the bed before we went downstairs. There was a tinge of nervousness in the air, first, because I had to think of what I would say to Setsuna if she asked about my formerly-imaginary friend. I was curious if she was one of the sensitives Michiru had spoken of, if she would be able to see what I had all along.

I watched Michiru run her hands longingly over the fabric, her fingers finally grazing the prom dress with obvious jealousy in her eyes. What did that feel like, to have to see clothes but not be able to wear them? I remembered my own naked body from the dream and then realized how she must feel.

She held the hairbrush from the top of my dresser, tapping it against her hand while she appeared to be thinking. "You ever wonder what it feels like?" I asked her, gently taking it from her. She sighed lightly as I held my arms around her shoulders. She nodded as I brought the brush up, gently tugging the locks of her hair downward. She let out a breath of air, contentedly. I combed it through with my fingers, enjoying how soft it felt, how much like silk threads. I had never let myself touch a girl's hair before, especially not in this way. Especially not with her enjoying it as much as I did.

She gently took my hand, then let go hesitantly. "I think it's time you have breakfast."

----

Neither Michiru or I expected the confession Setsuna would make to us in the kitchen, while she was covered in flour and hadn't yet done so much as wash her face. Disorganized as Setsuna was, she always put me before anything else. My breakfast on my birthday morning before her showering and getting dressed, so to speak. But if anyone could pull off the apron-and-pyjamas look, it was her.

When she first saw Michiru, she looked startled, but not frightened. "Haruka," she asked, waving a wooden spoon in my face, "you didn't tell me you were having a friend over! I could have made double the batch.." she gestured towards the batter she was mixing on the counter, but there was more on her clothes than in the bowl.

For a reason I couldn't place, I wasn't at all surprised that Setsuna could see Michiru. Ever since I remembered, she had always had a sense of knowing about things that I thought of as odd. She could almost hear the doorbell ring before it did, or would have a 'bad feeling' of some sort. She was best described as mysterious in every sense of the word, and everyone she knew said the same thing about her: that she made them feel comfortable, but put them on edge at the same time.

"I'm sorry," I told her, trying to compose a story. "Michiru came over late.. She was lonely because her parents were out at a party." I wondered if that would do, because it was strange to hear of lonely teenagers, near graduation.

She froze, dropping her spoon. It sent a wave of batter splattering across the tile. Her eyes were blank, her skin paling and quickly becoming covered with a coating of sweat.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling panic rise in my stomach. "Are you sick or something? Setsuna!"

She swallowed, blinking twice before lifting her head to look at Michiru and I again. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I just haven't heard that name for a long time. You remind me of someone."

Michiru lowered her head in a slight bow. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." she paused, running a hand through her hair. "If you both will excuse me, I need to visit the washroom. I'll return in a moment."

I knew this was all a ruse to get Setsuna to talk to me. Michiru figured that if she left, my _other _guardian would open up to me. And that wasn't such a bad theory. Setsuna had always been quite soft-spoken around others, never quick to reveal details.

"That name.." she shivered, and then attempted a recovery. "Do you remember the car accident, Haruka?"

"Of course not," I muttered, looking down. "I was less than a year old!"

She smiled slightly. "Naturally.. Well have I told you the story before?"

I shook my head. No one had ever wanted to tell me what had happened, what had caused the loss of the two people I wouldn't get to know. I couldn't remember my parents, really, just that I'd been told they'd passed away in a car accident. Setsuna was my mother's best friend, so since I had no aunts or uncles, the plan had been that she would take care of me if anything untoward should happen.

"I had a baby inside of me for a while before the accident," she said. "Your mother was driving me to an ultrasound, so I could see if my child was going to be a boy or a girl. My lover, Hajime, and I, had been very excited, and had discussed baby names for months leading to this. We had decided that morning that if the baby was to be a boy we would name him Minori, for the harbour near our house, but if the baby was a girl, we would name her _Michiru_, because I knew within myself that my baby was a girl, a girl whose name needed to reflect how my emotions tended to rise like the tide while I was pregnant with her. Michiru means 'fullness'," she explained, "or 'maturity'."

I nodded, feeling her regret. "Michiru is a beautiful name," I said.

"You were in the back seat," she continued, "and your father was playing little games with you.. Peek-a-boo and such. Your mother kept glancing in the mirror at you, which I think was what distracted her. A car darted into the road, and hit their side of the car. They were killed instantly, but by some miracle you survived in that tiny car seat. And little Michiru, even though she'd been quite the fighter in my belly, couldn't make her way through this one. I wasn't injured seriously, but miscarried her, and Hajime was so upset that he became quite ill and ended up dying."

We both just stood there, in shocked silence for a moment before she finally murmured, "Don't worry about it, Haruka. I just thought you should know what happened, is all. And tell your little friend my sincerest apologies. I didn't mean to frighten her, though it seems I really did." she brought her voice down to a whisper. "And do I need to have a talk with you about permission to bring girls into your room, Haruka Tenoh? Don't think I don't know your preferences," she teased.

I blushed fiercely. "No we do _not_ need to have a talk! I'll ask next time, okay?" I felt like adding that 'next time' would be in the very near future. I supposed that Michiru would need a permanent mattress on the floor, although I didn't know if she really slept or not.

She kissed my cheek, a rare display of affection. It was rare for her to smile on most days, let alone embrace me. "I'm sorry about not getting the pancakes ready in time. Perhaps I'll make some for an after-school snack."

"Sounds great," I said, hugging her back. She flinched from the strength of my arms.

"God, you're getting tall," she laughed. "Now, hurry, or else you'll be late!"

----

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know," she murmured, voice hoarse and quiet. "I was never told anything about my parents, but Setsuna _felt _like my mother because she acted like yours and I was with you all the time."

"Who was this who didn't tell you?" I asked, observing her gentle eyes as they looked down at her fingertips.

"The ones who told me I had to go back on the earth.. The ones who said you needed someone to help you through." She smiled shyly under her curtain of blue-green hair. "The ones who said that we would be best friends, and love each other very much."

----

_A/N: Thanks so much for the support.. It makes me want to write so much! I really wanted this story to be about friendship and love, or more specifically (and in Naoko Takeuchi's words), "The friendship between [Haruka and Michiru] is so strong that it becomes love"_ _I wanted to show how their relationship could not be broken, even by death. _

_I know they may seem different in this story, but that is because both of them are holding onto childhood. I'm not sure if I would rather them grow into the Haruka and Michiru we know, or leave them as these embodiments of love and innocence. _

_Continue to __**review **__and I will try to make each chapter better than the last. Thanks for reading._


	3. Composition of a Crush

"_Love is a dress that you made.. long to hide your knees_

_Love to say this to your face: I'll love you only_

_For your days and excitement, what will you keep for to wear?_

_Someday drawing you different, may I be weaved in your hair?"_

_-Iron & Wine, love and some verses_

Chapter Three: Composition of a Crush

I quickly grabbed my school bag, swearing when I noticed I had less than ten minutes to get to school, and the walk was about fifteen. "Don't worry about the time," Setsuna said with a wink, "I have a birthday present waiting for you in the garage."

When I opened the garage door I was stunned by the sight of a brand new motorbike, its sleek silver frame gleaming gold in the yellow light. I only stared at it for a long time before I realized Michiru was already sitting on the back of it, her legs to the side, waiting for me to go. I smiled at her before putting on my dark blue helmet, telling her to hold on tight. She clung onto my back, giggling with surprise as the road took us further from the house, the wind whipping through her loose curls. Like the days at the beach, I basked in the joy such a simple thing could bring her.

I was far over the speed limit the entire way to the school. I could have laughed at the ease that motorcycle lessons a few years ago had come back to me. To think that I'd learned to ride for a boy, and now I could drive a beautiful girl to school with what I'd learned. The world worked in wonderful, mysterious ways sometimes.

I parked and locked my bike, whispering to Michiru to follow behind me quickly. We didn't have a lot of time to get into the school, and I didn't want to be seen talking to a ghost like a crazy person. She smiled and nodded, and we walked quickly into the entranceway.

Immediately I noticed eyes on me, and realized that perhaps Michiru wasn't the ghost we'd originally thought. Maybe her new form was more human than spirit after all. Or else I'd come to school in my underwear, like that dream every kid has at one point.

I walked towards the office, and opened the glass door. The secretary looked at me strangely, and then gestured towards the principal's door. He smiled warmly. "Nice seeing you, Haruka, is there a problem with track?" he asked, before noticing Michiru. "Or is this something about a new student?"

So my suspicions were confirmed, then. "Yes, her name's Michiru. She registered here a few days ago, but I'm not sure if the computer server updated because she didn't receive a uniform." That was one of the easiest lies I'd told in my life.

He nodded, a little embarrassed. "I apologize! Sometimes I don't get to all my work on the weekends.. You know how it is. I believe that the secretary has some extra uniforms, but the bill will have to be paid and signed by her guardian by tomorrow."

"That's no trouble," I said quickly. "Michiru recently moved here, deciding to stay with her mother, who's my guardian. I'm sure that we can get the papers signed and back to you by tomorrow, or two days at the latest." I hoped.

"Excellent," he said, smiling. "I hope you enjoy your time at our school Michiru. If you need anything, I'm sure your _sister _could show you around, introduce you to the teachers."

Michiru faked a smile –I knew her enough by this point to realize when she was faking one– a little taken aback at the word 'sister' I suspected. "Yes, of course. Thank you, Mr. Kato."

The secretary handed us a uniform, a couple sizes too big for her. I guess selection wasn't so great. "What about her schedule?" I asked, impatient but trying to be polite. She responded that Michiru would be taking the same classes as me, and they'd sort out her schedule later if there was an issue. It was already more than halfway through the year, and without record of Michiru's previous credits –she'd never gone to school, in reality– her schedule could end up being a major problem, or she'd have to do supplementary classes. But, really, I didn't think she was too concerned with graduating.

"We'll have to get Setsuna to talk to the administration," I explained. "Since you've never been to school, you'll probably have trouble getting enough credits to graduate. Maybe she can make up some story about lost records or something, though."

"I'm only here for _you,_ Haruka," she whispered, looking up into my eyes. The direct contact of her ocean blue eyes sent a shiver through me. "I was sent here to be your soldier and, whether the administration likes it or not, I will be here with you every day." she winked, half-smiling. "I have my ways."

I'd never seen such a bold, joking side of her before, but it really suited her. This new Michiru, the one who could smile and converse, was even more lovely in my eyes than her predecessor. I admired her confidence, her new stride. I admired her new skin and bones, her humanity.

I unconsciously reached for her hand, our fingers touching slightly for a moment. "And I'd really like to have you here with me," I said, feeling her intertwine her fingers with mine. This was such a different moment, the rare form of contact that I'd never experienced with her.

"Haruka!" I heard Elza call out from down the hallway. She was on the track team, and we trained together almost every day of the week after school, sometimes even on weekends. "Please don't tell me that's _your _brand new, shiny silver bike out front!"

I grinned at her. "Indeed it is," I said. "Setsuna gave it to me this morning!"

"Aw, you are so lucky!" she pouted. "My parents would never let me drive around on something like that. It's unsafe, apparently." She thought for a moment. "No, it's _definitely _unsafe."

I laughed, knowing Elza's reckless tendencies. She'd do something careless on the bike and fall off in two seconds flat. And, knowing the speed she'd be travelling, there would be some serious road burn involved! No wonder her parents wouldn't discuss the idea.

Elza's eyes drifted down towards where my hands connected with Michiru's. She feigned a shocked face, and then demanded to know where my 'new friend' came from. I saw Michiru blush for the first time, when she dropped my hand. I wondered what Elza would think if she knew just how long Michiru had known me.

"This is Michiru. She's.. well she's Setsuna's daughter. Setsuna gave her up when she was a teenager, and recently Michiru needed somewhere to stay and couldn't think of anywhere else to go." I was impressed with myself for thinking up a fairly convincing story so quickly.

Elza nodded, smiling slightly. "Well Setsuna is a good person to go to. It must have been hard to find her though.. I hear adoption agencies are tight to crack. And who knew Setsuna had a daughter?"

"I've been her daughter as long as I can remember," I pointed out. "But I don't think anyone knew she'd had a daughter before me."

Elza pursed her lips, thinking. "Well maybe she was a bit upset about having to give her up..? I mean, I bet Michiru was a pretty cute baby! But it's okay, I'm sure you two will get along just fine. And if you don't, I'm sure my mom can take her in!" She laughed loudly, many people in the hall turning to look at her, but she just smiled back good-naturedly.

"I still have to show Michiru to my locker, and introduce her to our first teacher, but I'll see you around, okay?" I asked, hoping Elza would find something else to hold her interest for a while.

"Alright! Track is at four, okay? I'll see you there." She started to walk down the hall, but then stopped in her tracks, forgetting something. "It was nice to meet you, Michiru! Even if you are a bit quiet," She added, joking.

"Nice to meet you, too," Michiru said, but her faint voice was lost among the crowd. Elza disappeared into the gym, her pink hair bouncing along her jaw-line. It was easy to tell she was in a good mood ...I'd have to get to the bottom of that later.

I swore loudly. Later. At track. I forgot my gym bag! "Ugh. We're going to need to stop by the house again later ... I forgot my gym bag in the garage this morning. I was so distracted by the bike.."

"Hey, you're forgiven already," Michiru whispered, smiling. "I'm sure you can borrow clothes from Elza, or maybe your trainer has some extra shorts you can wear.."

I felt the corners of my mouth turn upwards as I thought this over, and really looked at her for the first time since we'd been to the office. "I think _you _need to get changed before first period, or else you'll be suspended for dress code violation before you even start classes."

She actually looked sad for a moment. I noted to myself that this was _before _she'd actually experienced the joy of schooling. Once she'd taken classes she would realize that being invisible might not have been such a bad thing.

----

She'd gotten dressed in the girl's washroom on the second floor. I'd had to have an awkward conversation with her about locking the stalls, while some girl pretending to do her makeup listened. I explained how to put on the clothes, trying to make it sound normal. The fact is, explaining to a teenage girl how to put on a skirt and blouse _cannot _sound normal to anyone listening.

When she came out of the stall she had her blouse on, half done up, and the skirt on but the shirt not tucked in properly. She wasn't wearing her socks or shoes, so I cringed internally at the thought of all the germs crawling on the tiled floor.

"The buttons were tricky," she said in her porcelain voice, her eyes glowing wide and innocent. I tried not to let my eyes wander down past her collarbone, but it was my nature so the wandering happened anyway.

I reached forward, thinking that the most important thing to maintain was a lack of skin-to-skin contact. That way there would be no awkward situation to talk myself out of later, if she was wondering why my hand kept pausing on the buttons on her chest. I closed my eyes for that part, though, not trusting myself. I needed to be her prince, not some kind of perverted teenager. I needed to help _her, _not myself. In the end I managed to convince myself that if she revealed herself to me that way, I wanted it to be her choice. I didn't want my drifting eyes to be the cause of my first glimpse of her.

"Haruka?" she asked. "Are the buttons really supposed to go all the way up my neck?" I flushed with embarrassment as I had to undo one of her buttons. I'd gotten carried away trying to make her look slightly more decent.

With her blouse buttoned, that only left the tasks of tucking in her shirt and putting on her socks and shoes. She'd just put on her jacket when I realized we were more than ten minutes late to class. And this was only first period.. Teachers weren't so forgiving at the beginning of the day.

----

"Miss Tenoh?" I heard Ms. Watanabe call from across the room. Damn, I thought I'd be able to slip in quietly without her noticing. This was home economics, the class for the more 'family oriented' teenager. As I'm sure you can guess, family as far as it was conventionally defined, was not something I was either involved or concerned with.

"Yes?"

She smiled at us, the grin stretching her cheeks like silly putty. "Who's this lovely lady next to you?"

I smiled back, relieved. "This is Michiru. She's my guardian's daughter."

"Sorry for being late on the first day," Michiru said politely, using the full force of her deep blue eyes,"but we were sorting out some issues with the office." _and her uniform, _I silently added

"That's no trouble, I get new students all the time," she said, looking at Michiru as if she was a ten year old, despite the fact that she was dwarfed in height comparison. "I think it was sweet of Haruka to show you around, too, I'm sure you will both get along famously after a while. It does take some time to adjust to siblings.. When my mother remarried I had to deal with a couple obnoxious brothers!"

Times like this were when I really loved how chatty she could be. It really brought out her motherly side, her sweet and caring side that didn't make us get slips at the office because we were late.

But then I realized that yet another person had mistaken us for siblings, and my stomach jolted with disgust. I hadn't realized before now how much the idea of Michiru as a sister had bothered me. I mean we'd spent all of our time together since we were young, and I'd been used to having her around almost like a sister, living with me and playing with me, and laughing with me. Mind you, she'd barely even been a ghost at the time, but she still felt like a best friend. But the word _sister _was what really threw me off balance. It made me think of us braiding each other's hair, and talking about boys, and playing monopoly. And maybe what bothered me was that sisters could absolutely, under no circumstances, have _crushes _on each other. Not like how I had an infatuation with her that was growing by the second.

I felt violently ill when I understood that I liked her, knowing what this could do to me. What if I pushed something too far and scared her, so she disappeared forever? What if she said that she didn't even have real emotion? What if she disappeared and I couldn't recover from it? What if.. she blamed me for being here and barely even liked me as a _friend_?

"Haruka?" I noticed the note of panic in Michiru's voice, which I prayed had real emotion behind it. "Are you going to be sick? Your skin is warm, Haruka!" I realized that her hand was on my forehead, but I couldn't even wallow in the small contact. I felt weak in the knees.

She held me up, which I was thankful for, because it would have been detrimental if I'd fallen in front of everyone. I wasn't proud, but I didn't like to be publicly mocked if I could help it. Ms. Watanabe asked Michiru to take me to the nurse, but I declined, asking only for a few pills instead. Something for the sudden headache and fever. We were baking brownies and I hadn't really wanted to miss the excuse to eat for a class.

"I'm easily made sick," I explained to Michiru when she asked, watching her mix the batter. "Ever since I was little the slightest thing could make me dizzy. I'm surprised that after a run I don't just pass out, sometimes. But it's words that make me sick, mostly, or things that happen, not really a flu at all."

She didn't ask what made me sick, and so I never told her. I expect she already knew, because she had that way of reading my mind when it was both convenient and inconvenient. She always knew what was troubling me, at least, and maybe that was a blessing in disguise.

I waited twelve minutes for the brownies to bake, watching the dough rise and feeling the heat touch my skin through the oven door. I held onto the beautiful smile on Michiru's face as she tasted them for the first time. Sugar was something I could tell she liked, and she bit into it in a perfectly square bite, nibbling in rows until it was completely devoured. The voices around me faded into the background as I watched her, trying to keep the pieces together. I was worried that if I didn't watch, I'd only be waiting for her to leave me. Leave me or stay as my _sister _forever.

----

_AN: this was only half of what I had planned to write for the chapter, but it ended up being fairly long! I decided I'd give you guys an update rather than spend another week writing the rest. I'll finish the chapter with another half chapter :)_

_A note about the setting: I consider this story to be set in Japan, although because I have never even been to Japan I find it difficult to write that way. As a compromise, I'm writing the things they do to be more north american, because I'm from Canada. But the names will all be Japanese to fit the canon of the manga. Seem fair? _

_Am I doing okay with the friendship between Haruka and Michiru? It will be expanded upon, I promise. It's hard to write all the events and keep some moments between them, but I promise more interesting things will happen, especially a certain thing I have planned which may shock some people... _

_Stay with me please! I know this chapter was bad.. I'm sorry. Please __**review **__to encourage me. _


	4. More Time

"_And time slows and slips away,_

_The tourists come around in May_

'_Till August, when the clouds roll in..._

_The pier cracks, the awnings fade,_

_The Ferris wheel spins slowly in the rain,_

_The day is gone.."_

_-This Weather, by Patrick Wolf_

Chapter Four: More Time

It was like experiencing every sickness at once, watching Seiya fall to her knees in front of me, shock and fear evident on her face. I was instantly nauseated, but too weak to vomit. Instead, my stomach clenched tight, rolling with my panic and mixed with Seiya's.

The thought of such a strong girl vanishing, without a trace, made me think of myself and how easy it would be. One day, I could simply cease to exist. I lost feeling in my hands and feet, the feeling of cotton filling my mouth. Like earlier that day, I saw white circles instead of the scene in front of me. Fainting seemed like the preferable option, for once, but I couldn't even do that. Watching Michiru kill someone, anyone, no matter how much I hated them, was difficult to do.

----

Track had been at four, like Elza had promised, but this time it brought another whole series of unexplainable events, just like the past few days. Or years. Despite it being winter, it was fairly warm out, the sun warming the benches that had been lightly dusted with frost. I was still feeling ill, but not quite as much as first period. My headache was still there, but the nausea was subsiding, thankfully. Still, I didn't have the usual energy I had ... and I was distracted.

Michiru had never watched me run before, so this was a new experience for me. She sat perfectly on the bench, having just learned how to cross her legs, and looked the definition of serene. Because I was subsequently watching her, I missed the first few seconds I was supposed to be running, and fell behind. I must have appeared so sluggish, which made me disappointed in myself, but I couldn't do anything to force myself further.

To understand my lack of motivation, you would have to understand the reason why I'd been running. Since I was young, I found that speed countered my psychosis. The problem I'd always had was that if I stayed in one spot too long, thought about one thing for too long, I began to steadily ascend into a different place in my mind. The place where Michiru existed in frost or as a whisper, or rain droplets. My own secret place.

But since my secret place had become a reality, since I really wasn't crazy –as of _yet_– I had no reason to constantly be running as an escape. I had no more reason to run, especially since I could now stare at the beautiful girl who quizzically watched me from the sidelines. She was wondering why I wouldn't push myself. Why the sound of the wind rustling didn't scare me into a headlong sprint.

Truthfully, I had no answer, and that scared me more than the ghosts, more than Setsuna having a daughter, more than my parents dying, more than _anything. _

The run was over after what seemed like an eternity, and I sipped my bottled water, uncommitted, from the bench. I felt Michiru's soft hand on my shoulder, bitter cold, and I eagerly drank her kind words. "They understand you're not feeling well," she said, leaning into my shoulder. "But perhaps...perhaps you were holding back quite a bit?"

"Perhaps..." I paused. "I was distracted by someone."

"I don't think you were holding back, Tenoh," came a voice to my left. It was Seiya Kou, the girl who had bullied me relentlessly since childhood. It was a clash of personalities, mostly, us both being complete and utter tomboys, neither of us wanting the other to fill that role. She was usually never a match for me, especially on the track, but today was an exception.

"I'm tired today, Seiya," I said, a bit embarrassed. "Please just leave me alone. In front of Michiu, at least."

She grinned cruelly, her long ponytail being whipped by the strange wind I'd felt before. I was chilled, suddenly, and I couldn't blame it on the cold. "I've heard about your sister," she said, taking a step towards Michiru. "There are some rumours floating about that I'm sure you'd be interested in...all about what you two did for the first sixteen years of your life. Why you weren't allowed to live together before now. Related or not, there's something creepy about an adopted girl who has the hots for her sister."

I stood up suddenly, shaking with anger, sweat coating my palms. I tried to breathe, but my lungs felt cold and dry. Bringing my fist to her stomach, she caught it, twisting hard. "Don't bring Michiru into this," I begged, pain searing in my arm. "You don't understand what's happened to her, you don't know how difficult–" I stopped short as Seiya cried out in pain, from _what_ I had no idea.

That was when I realized Michiru had come to stand beside me, her face immovable with shock. Her hand, too, was motionless, frozen in the air where Seiya had been just a moment ago. She curled it back in, towards her chest, staring at it like it held some sort of unrecognizable evil. It was strange, hearing Seiya's cry when she no longer stood there, but we both understood that it was an echo, a projection of a spirit that had yet to fade. I closed my eyes, and pulled Michiru into my chest, waiting to hear her say something. I glanced around hastily to see if anyone had witnessed the event, but the run was long over. No one had seen what had occurred.

Suddenly, Michiru started to shake, her back moving with each sob. Startled as I was at what had just happened, I was even more shocked by her tears. I could feel the moisture through the thin material of my tanktop, which I suddenly felt too cold in. Much too icy. I reeled, moving backwards and away from her, pushing her out of the arms I had just let her into.

"This," I began, my throat starting to close, "this was _murder_! She was just like me and now..." I cleared my throat, gasping for a breath. "Not she's not even _here. _What have you done?!" I screamed, and my own words sent me into a fit of tearful rage.

Head down, she whispered, "I am your guardian. Without protecting you, even if I must cause harm to another, I have no form. That's what I was told, that I'd be a spirit again if I failed to perform my duty. If I didn't stop the ones trying to break you down." Finally, her eyes met mine, and they were resigned. "Can you deny how she wanted to cause you pain?"

"Not pain that I couldn't survive," I said, walking off the track, towards the parking lot. "I can survive emotional pain. No, I _have _survived emotional pain, for years. Seiya wouldn't have broken me down with her words, and certainly wouldn't have killed me."

Michiru's composure began to return, but not before she looked at me, eyes still moist with tears and said, "It is a slow, quiet death that you would have been subjected to. These people who murmur about you behind closed doors, who gain joy from your sorrow, I am certain that they will cause your downfall. But if I can stop them–"

"Seiya didn't need to be stopped!" I screamed, the tears running down my cheeks again. "And you had no right to play with her fate! Isn't it enough that you get to play with _mine_?" I took a ragged, deliberate breath, trying to calm myself down. This didn't work, which was expected, but the time it took still earned no response from her.

I started speaking more calmly, trying to make eye contact with her, but her body was slumped, her curtain of hair hiding her face. "I wish that Seiya left a body behind for you to see," I said. "A full corpse, flesh and blood, lying cold on the field. I wish you could see the snow cover her cheeks and empty eyes. She's a dead _daughter, _just like you were to Setsuna. She probably won't be as lucky as you–she may not get to come back home."

She looked at me, finally, but her eyes were blank. They didn't shine or sparkle, and they were so dark that they barely looked blue. "I understand, Haruka, but I was not assigned to be her guardian, I was assigned to be yours."

The emptiness of her words was so haunting that I shuddered, another sob ripping through my chest. I had spent all of this time hoping she could feel something for me, only to realize she felt nothing for anyone _but _me.

"I'm going home," I said, starting up my bike. I made no motion to invite her to sit, and she made no motion to move towards me. I couldn't see her face, but I still felt guilt imagining her lonely features from the days on the beach. I felt even more guilt realizing that she couldn't help her detachment, that it was just the way she was. She was never born, never possessed human emotions. No matter what freak occurrence made her seem human, she would never be.

The road began to blur in front of me, the tears blurring my vision. How strange it was that Michiru's sudden show of dedication to me would feel like utter betrayal. How strange that I would abuse my new bike by driving through several red lights in a row. I was driving the long way now, hoping to spot Seiya. This was impossible, of course, because not only had she vanished, but I also could barely see a thing. She could be right in front of me, and I would only feel the bump under my tires when I ran her over. Her parents would probably spend a longer time looking for her tonight, and do a much better job.

----

When I finally arrived home, Setsuna's car wasn't in the driveway. That was a relief–she wouldn't have to see me like this, a mess, a certainly visibly disgusting mess with skin red from crying, and eyes puffed up like a fish.

I went inside, putting my keys on the small table by the door. Slinging my bag onto the floor, my jacket on top of it, I noticed Michiru sitting stiffly on the couch, her eyes blank. I walked towards her, cautiously, approaching her like a wild animal. She was unpredictable, now, untamed. Her eyes flickered to my face, then back to the floor.

"I won't last much longer here," she said, face still down. I noticed that her voice had lost some strength and clarity, now sounding like a recording again. "I can feel the fading happen..I'm losing my sense of direction."

The lump in my throat grew when I realized what she meant. "I'm sorry," I said, gasping, "I didn't mean to get mad at you, or yell, or anything."

She shook her head, getting up to stand beside me. "I am so very sorry," she began, "but I am not entirely in control here. _They _decided that I cause more harm than good to you."

"That's not true," I said, reaching my arms for her. Where my hand made contact with her sweater there was nothing but the sensation of melting snow, hard to hold onto. "I need you here, understand? I need you!"

she shook, her form now transparent. I could see the sofa behind her through her body. "I know, Haruka, but this is one fight I can't win."

I wouldn't blink, afraid I'd open my eyes and she'd be gone. I reached my hand, linking with the impossible, her fingers light as air. "Don't leave me," I sobbed, trying to raise some strength inside me. "I..love you, Michiru."

She made no motion if she understood the statement, her eyes disappearing first. Her body didn't disappear at once, like Seiya's, but rather in pieces. The last thing to go were her fingers, which seemed to cling to mine before fading.

It took minutes for me to realize that my prince, my princess, my saviour, and my guardian, was never coming back. She was trapped someplace between my world and theirs, and would not be here to protect me from everyone else, and from myself. But maybe she would find a way, I thought, to be here with me. I couldn't fathom life without her, since she had always been here in one way or another.

I resigned to thinking she was still here, just invisible, just waiting for me to see her.

----

I underwent several days of having Setsuna yell at me, her words harsh, hitting me like a brick in the face. She believed I was to be held responsible for what had happened to "the beautiful runner" Seiya Kou. That was what they called her, as if anyone in our school would have used such a word to describe her before. I would agree that she was physically fit, stunning, athletic, assertive, but I would never have called her beautiful as so many did now.

When she found me, on the floor of the living room, my legs pulled into my chest like a child, what other assumption was she supposed to make? That I was innocent of all accusations, despite my new depression and childish actions? No, that would be too ridiculous to even think of. She, someone so much like a mother or sister, had believed the ones who told her I was a murderer. In Setsuna's eyes, I had killed my rival. She couldn't hide her disappointment in me.

The worst blow was how no one even mentioned Michiru's disappearance. No one wondered what had happened to the girl who I'd been so close with, even if it was only for one day. The school never called Setsuna to ask for Michiru's school records, or anything of the sort. I wasn't asked where she went, or if she was sick, or if things were okay at home. I doubted if Setsuna even wondered about my friend who had stayed over that one school night, and who had reminded her so much of her lover.

No one asked.

----

I felt nothing for nights after that, until one night when I was wide awake, drinking coffee to clear the room of its demons. I saw faces in the walls, in my clothes hung in the closet, and in the frost on my window.

Like a match to gasoline, I was suddenly lit with a spark of emotion for the first time in days, my chest widening with a gust of air. I was able to breathe, unencumbered, like a child. I smiled as I felt _her _hands touch mine, the breath of a goddess on my cheek. Unsure of whether holding my eyes open or closing them would help to hold onto the sensation, I just sat still on my bed, not keeping track of my own eyelids.

I needed her reaction, her clarity, so I grabbed the scissors from my bedside table and held them tentatively up to my ponytail. I remembered her words –_"It was none of my business anyway"_– and thought of the reason for all this. Was it for the reaction, or for recognition? I wanted to be this girl she would recognize because of my appearance reflecting who I really was. And she thought of me as the girl who envied short hair.

Maybe she could become stronger now that I was making this display. Her fingers clenched the scissors with mine, and guided them. My hair fell to the floor in thick pieces.

And then I ran, not caring if Setsuna heard me. By the time she caught up with me, I would already be somewhere far away from here. I felt the irony as I ran through the same wet grass where I used to play Princesses with my first crush. But the demons I fought here weren't dragons, they were shadows very much a part of myself. That, and this was much more real. The escape was much further than here.

Wherever Michiru was, even if she was next to me, I was sure that when I escaped we would be able to be free together. I was also sure that she could hear me. "Today I realized that I feel the same way about you, that I understand how you felt the whole time. _Even though I also could understand so much about you by being near and observing, there are still so many things I wanted to say to you." –_I quoted her– "I think there are a lot more things we could say to each other, but we need more time together."

I looked up, into the dark and empty sky. Cloud cover on the night I needed stars. "I need more time with her!" I screamed. "I NEED MORE TIME!"

There was no response. I screamed, cried, kicked the dirt. I threw my fist against a tree-trunk, and although it bled, I just held it there. My hand dropped, my energy spent, the battle lost. This moment was too strange for me, the context wrong somehow. I was sitting on cold dirt under a tree, my pyjama shorts soaked through with mud and rain. Yet that wasn't the reason I was crying. Although I could sense Michiru's hand on my shoulder, her lips on my neck, I knew that it wouldn't be enough for me.

But maybe, in this forest, in this fantasy, I could become a ghost myself.

----

_AN: sorry this chapter took so long to come out! First I had midterms, and then I was at an Owen Pallett/Final Fantasy concert last weekend. Since I mention his songs in this fic, you know how excited I must have been. I had the chapter almost done, but just finished the little details! _

_For those of you still not clear on some things, Michiru IS a spirit. She's a ghost who Haruka thought was just an imaginary friend. Then she grew more real as Haruka needed her more, and now since their fight she weakened, and the "gods" took her away. She couldn't help it, and neither could Haruka. Wait and see...._

_Also, Seiya is a girl in this like the manga. Like it or hate it, she wasn't around long anyway.. I hope I did an okay job writing her, it's just that I needed a character who clashed with Haruka and they fight a fair amount in the anime. _

_Please__** review**_


End file.
